Like Fire and Water
by Ckuroki
Summary: When a young banished prince encounters an old enemy in trouble, he has no choice but to help her. And he wonders why.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, here's a Zutarian story that we all love. I'll tell you in first place that I can not stand Maiko and Kataang so I hope you like my story. Comments are welcome. I can not post very often because I am very busy with my studies, but if you are patient you will enjoy the fanfic well. #zutaraforever**_

* * *

He was in the Earth Kingdom, somewhere in the suburbs of Ba Sing Se. He knew how risky it was to sneak around, especially when he was being sought by his own country. The Fire Nation had rejected him and his own father had abandoned him to disgrace. It was not the first time Zuko wished he'd ever been born.

After all his failed attempts to capture the Avatar, he had given up for the good of his uncle. The old man never gave up on him, even when he himself had given up. Living as a refugee was hell for Zuko who always had a princely life. Now none of that matters, he had to survive. "Never give up without a fight," said the corporal of the blade that his uncle had given him.

Zuko smiled at the memory. Now without his goal of capturing the Avatar he did his best to thwart the plans of the Fire Nation. Almost every night he sneaked through the shadows of Ba Sing Se, like a night watchman wearing a blue demon mask.

He could not help himself, the tea shop was Uncle's thing. He could not be content with just serving tea. He needed to move, he needed to feel the adrenaline in his veins and sweat trickling down his temples in the burning of his inner fire.

And so he found himself in a dark alley, watching a bunch of rowdy thieves form a circle around a victim. That by muffled sounds was a female figure. Zuko never tolerated dishonorable acts and is not now after banned that he will tolerate.

He counted a total of five idiots, because the sloppy way they moved would be a piece of cake. He was about to draw his swords when he heard male screams. The circle was undone when a whip knocked over the mass of bodies. Zuko panicked when he saw a woman with a long braid swinging from behind.

He sighed, the woman was green, it could not be her. The relief was short-lived as she faced him as she shot the thugs lying on the ground with a freezing blue gaze.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He cursed in thought. The last thing he needed was to come face-to-face with Avatar's Waterbender.

"Who is the little weak now?" The girl grumbled.

A particularly large man stood up with a scowl. "You fucking bitch." The poor idiot had barely finished his sentence when ice sheets had stuck the filthy tunic on the wall.

"Come near me again and be dead." The Waterbender girl threatened furiously.

Zuko remembered that he was in the shadows and held his breath before the girl noticed him. Not that he was afraid of her, he knew that if he wanted to he could take her. The point was he did not want a confrontation now. Not when he was avoiding attention. Then as soon as the Water Tribe girl left the alley with confident steps, he climbed onto the roof and returned to his small apartment upstairs in the tea shop.

He knew that if the girl was here, then the Avatar was not far off. The question that was bothering him for an unknown reason was: why was she alone? Zuko barely recognized her in the traditional clothing of the Earth Kingdom. She was different, more mature. Of course, it had been some time, he himself had changed, his hair had grown and already hovered over his eyes. What made him recognize her were the eyes, those eyes that were cerulean and full of challenge. The same eyes he faced in the Northern Tribe months ago.

Zuko snorted as he lay on the bed. Enough of thoughts about the Avatar's girl, he had to sleep to help his uncle early tomorrow.

...

"Lee take those pies to table three!" Shouted his uncle from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," Zuko replied. Lee was the name his uncle had chosen for his stay in the Earth Kingdom, they simply could not walk around with their real names. Mushi was how his uncle was known. He landed the position of store manager because of his talent for teas. Already Zuko graced by the gods as he was stayed with the position of waiter.

Which was horrible since he had to approach particularly perverted women. He could not understand how those women did not feel disgusted by his scarred face.

Today was a particularly busy day, as it was a holiday on Ba Sing Se. The store could not be over crowded and Zuko could not be more irritated. "Steam is coming out of your nostrils nephew. "Iroh commented with a smile.

Zuko glared at Uncle before picking up the tray with pies. He had not been able to sleep after seeing the Waterbender. The unease of the Avatar's nearness passed through his body as an instinct beyond his control. He could not let it go. The banished prince knew that the right thing to do was to tell Iroh about what had happened. No, Zuko decided. He should not worry your uncle. After all, the girl did not even saw him.

With a resigned sigh, the scrawny young man returned to serve the store's clientele.

* * *

**Katara.**

"I'm so screwed!" Exclaimed the Water Tribe girl. Katara walked exhausted through the streets of Ba Sing Se looking for the neighborhood in which her group was installed. For the thousandth time, Katara deeply regretted that she had left the complex of chic houses for a stroll through the city. To the contrary, she had to admit that her brother was right. She should not have left alone. And that was last night, the sun was already resting in the middle of the sky indicating the half day that passed.

Your friends should be crazy behind her, especially with Dai Li releasing her. If only Aang could fly with Appa. Unfortunately destiny sometimes reserved cruel moments. Her luck was that yesterday was a full moon night, which gave her greater advantage against the stupid idiots who tried to rob her. She was looking for the way back home when she came upon the nasty pack. Even after they had finished with them, she had a slight impression of being watched. The only thing Katara saw was the shadows of the alley. With a confident step she left leaving her attackers behind in a bloody pulp.

At this moment she was tired and hungry for having wandered all night in search of her friends. The only hope she had was for Toph to find her with Earthbending.

"Mommy, who are they?" Asked a boy, clutching his mother. Katara turned her face in the direction the boy pointed and noted the movement of the civilians. As she glimpsed the Dai Li's green hat, Katara hurried through the crowd.

"Shit, shit, shit," cried Katara.

She was beginning to feel dizzy from exhaustion. If she did not hide, she would be recognized and whatever they did with her would be known. With an iron will, Katara ground her teeth and started to run. Her vision was getting stained and she could hear footsteps behind her. Before they reached her, she squeezed into a breach in the wall and dragged herself to where the narrow space between the walls took her.

Breathlessly, she found herself on a street busy enough to mingle with people. When she saw that the Dai Li were around the corner, she walked into the first store she saw. Katara could hardly stand when a wave of dizziness passed her. The young woman faced a hard wall only to discover that it was not a wall but a back.

"What the he-!" A familiar voice sounded in her ears. Before she could digest, furious yellow eyes met hers. Shock passed her face before she fell into unconsciousness. The last word that came out of her mouth was the name of the boy who had once tied her to a tree. Zuko.

* * *

_**Well, that's it, what did you think of the first chapter? Ps: English is not my native language ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! I am very busy! This chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it! Please, make your comment and say what you think!_**

* * *

He did not expect to find the Water Tribe girl anytime soon. Of course it was in his mind to spy on the girl for clues that would lead him to the Avatar, in a few days perhaps. Certainly not in the tea shop, much less when he wore an apron. If the girl in question had not fainted in his arms, the situation would have been very embarrassing.

He was pouring tea when he felt something hit his back causing him to knock over the tray he was holding. He was about to shout obscenities at the idiot who had the audacity to hit him when he was shocked to see the very blue eyes inches from his face. Only one person in all the Kingdom of the Earth could have those eyes.

That was when Zuko realized that the gods felt some kind of pleasure in torturing him that way. The girl widened her cerulean eyes when she obviously recognized him. He just hoped she would not speak his real name among these people.

"Zuko," the girl whispered. Before he could threaten her, the Waterbender rolled her eyes and began to fall. Out of sheer instinct, Zuko held her in his arms before she hit the hard ground.

The only explanation that came to mind of the banished prince is that the girl was so shocked that she collapsed. The girl was pale even by her dark skin. Maybe she was not feeling well. Anyway, how did she come to this store? Of all places? Zuko knew one thing, he could only get answers when she woke up, and he had the slight impression that it would not be pleasant at all.

"What is it, nephew?" Iroh asked as he approached. Zuko lifted the girl in his arms in a bridal style. Zuko's uncle looked surprised for a minute before casting an interrogative glance at his nephew. Before Zuko could respond, some customers became restless.

"It's Dai Li," exclaimed a middle-aged woman. Zuko shuddered.

"What are they doing here on a day like this?" A man whispered to the same woman.

"Lee, let's go upstairs. Take this girl with you." Iroh said. Zuko nodded without question. He knew that if the Dai Li were around, they would have real problems with their identities. Azula would be on their heels before they could blink.

Zuko scrambled up the stairs, kicked the door with the limp girl in his arms. His uncle was right behind him.

"Why are they here?Did they find out about us?" Zuko asked. His uncle was frowning in concern.

"No nephew. There is no way they can find us."

"So what are they doing here ?!" Zuko grumbled as he placed the girl on the bed.

"They must be after something else." Weighed the former general.

The healed young man leaned against the edge of the dresser as he watched the unconscious girl. Are they after her? It would not be a surprise for the way she was panting to stumble in the store. Zuko still wondered what she did without her group of friends.

"Is not she the young Water Mistress, the Avatar teacher?" Iroh asked taking Zuko out of his thoughts. Zuko nodded briefly. He knew from the questioning look of his uncle, the old man suspected that he was in the midst of it.

"Do not look at me like that, Uncle, the girl tripped over me and fainted. I do not know more than you know. "Okay, the final part is not totally true, but uncle did not need to know that.

"If you say nephew." Iroh murmured. Zuko snorted and sat down. They had to wait for the move to pass before they left the room. Not to mention that he did not know what they would do when the girl woke up. What was her name? Anyway, that doesn't matter. The faster he gets rid of her the less problems will appear. And one thing Zuko had enough of was trouble.

"What are we going to do when she wakes up?" Asked the uncle. Zuko closed his eyes feeling a headache coming. She was their enemy, they have faced each other several times. The Firebender could only wait the girl would attack them as soon as he saw them there. With a weary sigh Zuko turned to his uncle.

"We take the water skin she carries, so she will not be able to attack us." Said the prince banished. The truth is that Zuko was confident in the idea that the girl would be helpless without the water, she probably did not know how to fight a melee combat. And even if she did, the girl was too tired to be able to win a fight against him.

Iroh looked at the sleeping Water Master. " Do the honors nephew." Iroh pointed with a smile. With a scowl, Zuko got up from where he was sitting and approached the Water Tribe girl. The girl was breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling slowly. The former prince looked away. He scanned the girl's sides, when he found what he was looking for, carefully, Zuko untied the water skin from the girl's waist. Only when he managed to remove the object did Zuko realize that he was holding his breath.

His uncle was giving him a funny look.

"What?!" Zuko yelled, suddenly feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Nothing nephew, you did a good job." The former general blinked.

No more patience to deal with his uncle. Zuko hid the water skin in his Earth Kingdom tunic and headed for the bedroom door.

"Enough time has passed. I'll go downstairs and see how things are going and you stay here and keep an eye on her." Zuko grumbled. Without waiting for an answer, the banished prince opened the door and went down to the tea shop.

* * *

Later that day Zuko watched the drive outside the shop. He seemed calmer and the sunlight began to hide on the horizon. He had a hell of a headache from working with a mind full of thoughts. And it's all up to the Waterbender upstairs.

He had pondered dozens of times how the girl would react when she saw him. She would surely attack him with that fiery look she had. Zuko wondered how a Waterbender could have a temper so like his own. If she did not have such Water Tribe characteristics she would easily pass for a Firebender.

The banished prince was closing the store doors when he heard a rumble upstairs. He was about to rise when the raging girl climbed down the stairs. She stopped when she saw him.

"You!" She shouted. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Where's my water skin?" Asked the girl advancing towards Zuko.

He came into a fighting position.

"Do not come near or you'll regret it." Threatened Zuko.

She hesitated a step.

"You stupid pig! How dare you steal my water skin? First my necklace and now this ?! "She shouted. Zuko felt his face warm.

"Shut up, peasant! You are in no position to question!" He groaned.

Before the young woman could reply, Iroh stepped behind the girl as she descended the stairs.

"Now let's all calm down here." The old man raised his hands in a placating gesture.

" Not now uncle. "Zuko grumbled.

"Nephew, this is no way to treat an old friend. "Iroh scolded.

"Old friend?! Uncle! She is the exact opposite of that! "Zuko retorted, still staring at the furious girl.

"_'She'_ has a name here, Katara." She mumbled.

"Katara! What a beautiful name! " Iroh replied cheerfully. Zuko resisted the urge to hit his forehead. There was his uncle making friends with the enemy. The girl now called Katara looked at his uncle a little surprised.

"Uh, thank you." She answered.

"A young lady like you should be accustomed to compliments." Iroh smiled widely. The brunette turned even redder than before.

Zuko rolled his eyes and relaxed his guarding position. Of course, without ever looking away from the Waterbender.

Katara cleared her throat.

"So what are you doing here?" She addressed Zuko in a less threatening tone.

" It's none of your business." Replied the banished prince.

"Zuko ... " Iroh rebuked.

" What do you want me to say? We can not trust her!" Zuko pointed out.

"You're the only one who can not be trusted here, '_Prince' _" Katara answered avidly.

With a resigned sigh, the old former general intervened between the two teenagers who were about to advance each other.

"Young Katara, why do not you go upstairs and rest some more? I know you must be exhausted. I'm going to talk to my stubborn nephew and you can be sure that nothing bad will happen to you."

Katara stared at Iroh with closed eyes.

"Give me your word. For your honor."

The former general nodded and, with a perfect bow, put his fist in his chest.

"For my honor. " He swore.

With one last look in Zuko's direction, Katara slowly climbed the stairs until she disappeared from sight.

"Uncle, what do you think you're doing?" Zuko demanded. A little surprised by the girl knowing how much honor is important to their culture.

Iroh put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She needs help and we can help her."

"Are you really listening yourself ?! We are enemies! " said the prince banished with his hands in the air.

"This is in the past Zuko, we are fugitives from the Fire Nation, and so is she. We may as well be allies."

"You can help her all you want, but do not count on me " Answered Zuko.

Iroh shook his head as he watched his troubled nephew leave the shop with a crash. "Young people today are so difficult."

* * *

**_Soo there is Chapter 2! Tell me whether you like it or not * o *_**


End file.
